


Last Dance

by The Toilet of 1998 KoЯns Tour Bus (Subliminally_Twisted)



Category: KoRn (Band)
Genre: 80's Jon, F/F, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subliminally_Twisted/pseuds/The%20Toilet%20of%201998%20Ko%D0%AFns%20Tour%20Bus
Summary: Jonathan has struggled in school since he can remember, and knows that after moving in with his dad, that fact won't change. What he didn't know was that he would instantly be swiped up by a group of popular kids, one of which being Mia, a girl who has her eye on him.~This is just a stupid high school fic of Jonathan, one that I tried to make semi-wholesome.~
Relationships: Jonathan Davis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Last Dance

Jon walked into the building now known as his high school and sighed, afraid of what loomed ahead of him. Had he been born a normal guy instead of the weirdo he was, he probably wouldn't have had to deal with all the bullying that he did. He went to the office, nervously gripping the straps of his backpack as he approached the front desk.

"You must be Jonathan!" The elderly office lady exclaimed as she grabbed a piece of paper, holding it out to him.

"Here's your schedule. Do you want me to get someone to show you to your classes or do you want to find them on your own?" She asked.

"Can I have someone show me around please?" He gulped, grabbing the paper. Not only did walking alone in the hallways seem daunting, but the fear of getting completely lost as well.

"Sure thing. Wait right here." She smiled, getting up. He noticed her do a double take on his attire and feared she would judge him but upon seeing no change in her features, calmed. She exited the office, leaving him alone. Mindlessly, he played with his golden hoop earrings as he waited, hoping she would soon return. A few minutes later, she came back, this time with a woman following close behind her. He found her breathtakingly beautiful, even though she wasn't his usual type. He tended to like the girls who never gave anyone but guys on the football team a chance. She was gorgeous, goth, and had hair that seemed to be a shade of the night sky. It was then he awkwardly pulled his gaze away, realizing that he had been caught staring. 

"This is Mia. Mia, this is our new student, Jonathan." The office lady stated, walking behind her desk.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Jon." Mia smiled, giving him a slight wave.

"Nice to meet you too, Mia." Jonathan responded, making eye contact.

"Where to first?" She asked. He handed over his schedule and Mia instantly begun to read over it. 

"No shit, we share the same class first and third period." Mia chuckled. Jon lightly smiled, finding the girl nothing short of intoxicating. He just couldn't stop staring at her. The outfit she had chosen for her day was perfect, a wine red flowing cotton dress, a long black sweater and some pointed toed flats, along with a cute dead rose in her hair. It was clear to see she was in the romantic goth subculture, much like Jonathan. His gaze fell upon her sweater to see some words written in a white font where the fabric covered her hip bone. He squinted in an attempt to read it and she chuckled after seeing this.

"Cure lyrics. I'm kind of a huge fan." She giggled. His eyes widened.

"Which ones?" He asked, trying to guess what song she looked like she would write on her clothes.

"A verse from Siamese Twins. You like The Cure?" She asked, her eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Yeah, I fuckin' love them." Jon smiled.

"And I love that song, Pornography is one of my favorite albums by them." He added.

"Me too! I-"

"Hate to break you two up but you should get to class." The office lady stated, cutting Mia off.

"Sorry." She laughed, exiting the office with Jon shuffling beside her.

"Pornography to Three Imaginary Boys, I love it all." She finished.

"Me too!" Jon happily exclaimed, a grin appearing on his features.

"And I love your outfit, by the way." Mia added as they walked down the hall. He blushed and grinned harder, wanting nothing more than to be around this girl. Well, that, and fuck her. Man did he wanna do that. Just as he was beginning to imagine what was under her dress, she gave him a friendly smile as they stopped in front of a doorway.

"This is our class." She stated. They walked in together and the teacher's eyes immediately darted to the pair.

"What took you two so long?" He hissed.

"We lost track of time due to talking. We both like The Cure." Mia explained, glancing over at Jon. 

"Would you two like to sit together, then? Under the pretenses that you don't continue said conversation in my class, of course." He offered. Mia met Jon's eyes, trying to non verbally ask him if he wanted to sit next to her.

"Do you want me to...?" Jon trailed off. She turned back to the teacher.

"Sure, why not?" She stated.

"I'm warning you now, do not talk over me." He responded. They both nodded and made their way to the back of the class. Jon was happy his first day was going so well, but extremely anxious. He barely knew the girl who now sat beside him but he already had a crush on her. Little did he know, his feelings were completely reciprocated by Mia, who, as the teacher begun to talk, took out her notebook and began to take notes. The girl who sat beside her, Cindy, passed a crumpled up piece of paper onto her desk. The two had been good friends for quite some time as well as belonged to the same click. Mia tried to discreetly open the paper and read it. 

'Who's he?'

She smiled and begun to respond.

'His name is Jonathan and he loves The Cure.'

She passed it back and upon reading the response, Cindy made eye contact with her, shock evident on her features. Then she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. Mia smiled and blushed. Everyone knew she loved The Cure. It was one of the only bands she liked. She was pretty picky with what she listened to.

Jon noticed this transaction of expressions and felt his stomach tie itself in a knot. The only thing on his mind was the question of whether or not she liked him too. Cindy begun to write on a different piece of paper and passed it to Mia who's eyes quickly scanned it.

'Why not invite him to the table?'

Mia's face fell as she begun to respond via written word.

'Charlotte and her boyfriend.'

Cindy read it before she even passed it and nodded in understanding. Charlotte's boyfriend hated weirdos, especially boys. And when he was with her, at the table, Charlotte tended to join in on his prodding of those who didn't fit the cookie cutter image of a human being.

'Let's go sit with someone else, then.' Cindy wrote.

Mia considered the idea, but decided to decline it with the shake of her head. She had other friends, she shouldn't have to move just because someone was a dick.

'Fuck it, let's just invite him.' She wrote.

Cindy gave her a thumbs up and she smiled back in response. Mia then proceeded to rip a corner off her page and in her neatest handwriting, began to write the words:

'Wanna eat lunch with my friends and I?' Before passing said paper to Jon who blushed and read it. He eagerly nodded back at her, his earrings dangling at the movement. 

When the class finally ended, Jonathan was approached by Cindy.

"Hey, I'm Cindy, Mia's friend." She stated.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jon." He cheekily responded.

"Are you joining us for lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mia invited me." He explained. She nodded in understanding and the three made their way out the door, Cindy parting ways with Jon and Mia. But before doing so, she gave Mia a suggestive look that she shrugged off.

"Are you ready for your next class, Jon?" She asked as they walked along to his next class.

"Not really." He confessed, trying to pretend he didn't adore the sound of her voice saying his name.

"Why?" She worriedly asked.

"I'm not gonna know anybody." He murmured.

"I'll introduce you to a few people. I know Christopher and Victoria have that class. You'll like them. And if anyone gives you trouble, stand up for yourself." She suggested.

Easier said than done, he thought.

They approached and doorway and Mia paused, glancing at Jonathan.

"This is it. Here, let me introduce you to those two. Victoria is basically my best friend, too." She stated. They walked inside and Mia went straight to Victoria.

"Mia!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey, Victoria. Listen, this is our new student, Jon. I didn't want him to feel lost in here so I figured I'd introduce him to you and Chris. Where is he, anyway?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet." She responded.

"Huh. Well, Jon, this is Victoria." Mia smiled. The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Have you seen Christopher at all?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier today. I just haven't seen him for like the past hour." Victoria confessed.

"I'll go check the normal spots, I guess. Anyways you two have fun." Mia smiled.

"Good luck, Jon. I'll see you after class?" She added, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. Bye, Mia." He smiled.

"Bye, Jon." She happily responded, exiting the classroom and going off to look for her old friend, Christopher. While Mia walked down the empty halls, both her and Jonathan found their minds wandering to the other. They both couldn't believe they had found someone like the other. 

When the period was finally over, Mia pretty much danced to Jon's class, feeling on top of the world. She hadn't been able to find Christopher, but, she figured he would be around sometime. Jon watched as she approached him, her dress waving around her.

"How was it?" She asked, falling into place beside him as they walked along.

"Um... Okay." He lied. In reality, he was bored out of his mind and kids kept laughing at him. Victoria, the girl's name who he could barely remember, had said something to the guys that made fun of him, but, when it proceeded, gave up. They had exchanged a few words but not many.

"What happened?" She asked, sensing his displeasure with the past hour.

"Some kids laughed at me." He confessed, gluing his gaze to the floor.

"Awe Jon... I'm sorry. Do you want a hug?" She asked. His expression instantly lifted and he nodded, allowing Mia to pull him into a hug. He noticed she smelled really nice, light, and earthy. As he hugged her he lightly touched her back, loving the softness of her sweater. She pulled away and gave him a caring smile. Mia suddenly had what she thought was an amazing idea and held her arm out, motioning for him to link arms with her.

"C'mon." She stated. He did as she motioned for him to do and the pair begun to skip down the hall, their giggles filling the air around them. They were the only thing the other students who happened to witness them could talk about. Everyone assumed there was already something going on between Mia and the new guy, whose name no one cared to learn. They got to their last class together and Mia requested that Jon sit next to her. The teacher, who seemed to like the girl, said yes, and to the back of the class they went. Jon noticed that the girl seemed to be friends with everyone, or at least on good terms, and wondered how she had managed to achieve such a thing with her choice of style.

"Does everyone here like you?" He joked.

"A few don't, but, most do. It's because I became friends with Jennifer who in turn popularized me." She explained. Jon nodded, wondering what it felt like to not be hated.

"Psst." A girl a few seats away hissed, breaking, the two's conversation.

"Hi." Mia responded, worried about what Cindy had to say this time.

"Are you going to prom?" She asked.

"Cindy, we have already discussed this. For one, I hate people. For two, I don't have anyone to bring. And for three, this is like a month away, why are you asking?" She sighed. Cindy was all about drama, fun, and beauty. Dances, especially prom, had everything she liked.

"For one, your exits are amazing. For two, bring your new boy toy, and three, four weeks is hardly enough time to plan for such an event." Cindy responded.

"My exits are embarrassing." Mia murmured, referring to how she tended to enter a room and immediately turn on her heel to leave.

"And Jon probably doesn't even wanna go." She added.

"Oh, so your name's Jon. Well do you?" Cindy asked. Jon stared at Mia's friend with wide eyes. Did he? It would be really fun, right? He had never been to a dance, they always scared him, much like the girls who would inevitably be there. But this time was different. He considered how fun it would be to dance with her, how beautiful she would look.

"If she went I probably would." He shrugged. Mia glanced at Jon, surprised by his reply. Much like Jonathan, she had spent many years throughout her life being rejected by everyone around her. It wasn't until she moved to the town she currently resided in a few years prior did she start to have friends.

"See! You gotta go!" Cindy exclaimed. The girly things in life made her happy, and talking someone like Mia into doing something like this made her day, made her week even.

"I'll think about it." Mia sighed.

"Fine, but I want to be the first to know, as per usual." Cindy nodded. And as if on cue, the teacher begun to talk.

When it was over, the three collected their belongings and made their way to the lunchroom where Mia and Cindy led Jon to a table.

"Do you wanna sit next to or across from me?" Mia asked.

"Next to." Jon quietly stated, a little taken aback by the hustle and bustle of the room filled with rowdy teenagers. Cindy sat across from them with Christopher, who had seemingly reappeared in time for lunch. Cindy had kept her crush on Christopher a secret since middle school, but, recently she was making it a tad bit more apparent. He was still completely oblivious, though. Eventually Victoria, Charlotte, and Derek joined them, Victoria sitting on the other side of Mia.

"Is this the boy Cindy has been telling me all about?" Victoria asked.

"His name is Jon." Mia nodded.

"You two look like you would be such a cute pair." She giggled. Her tactic was that maybe if she made fun of their friendship that it would help in some way. All it really did was make everything all that more embarrassing.

"Yeah, he totally compliments Mia's whole 'weird' look well." Cindy said.

"I think he looks like a fuckin' weirdo." Derek muttered.

"Hey asshole, no one fuckin' asked you." Mia snapped.

"Charlotte, baby, why are you friends with these freaks?" He sighed, turning to his girlfriend.

"Because I like them." She murmured. 

"Those 'freaks' can hear you, dick." Victoria stated. He rolled his eyes in response, clearly becoming agitated by the situation.

"Honestly, like, why are you even here?" Cindy asked, examining her fake nails.

"I'm asking myself the same question right now." He murmured under his breath. Charlotte's head fell and her shoulders slouched as her hair fell into her face.

"Char? Are you okay?" Cindy asked. Cindy and Charlotte had been best friends for years. When Charlotte said nothing and remained still, she was elbowed by Derek.

"Fine! I'm fine..." She trailed off. Everyone asides from her and her boyfriend shared a look.

"Mia, can I talk to you for a second?" Victoria tightly smiled. Mia knew by the look on her face just what exactly she was going to bring up.

"Jon, you gonna be okay?" Mia asked, turning to her new friend. Jon nervously nodded, not wanting to explain that he was scared to be left by himself at the popular table. She gave him a warm smile, sensing his discomfort, and allowed herself to be pulled out of the room by Victoria.

"I have a bad feeling about Derek." She stated.

"Me too, but I don't see how we can help." Mia replied. 

"We want her to remember that we love her and that she deserves better." Victoria explained.

"You are going after Jon, right?" She added, a smile playing on her lips.

"Trying to." She sighed, hoping that this wasn't going to become one of Victoria's infamous plans, though it was already beginning to stink of one. 

"I have such a good feeling about him. That, and a plan to help you, too." Victoria smirked. There it was. Mia eyed her suspiciously, allowing Victoria to continue. 

"We need to get him around you as much as possible, right? What if we invited him to tag along with us somewhere? If it goes well and he's not a serial killer, we invite him over to your house." She deviously explained. Mia opened her mouth to respond but was quickly silenced by Victoria starting up again.

"Before you say no, listen. I think he likes you and you know your mom has been pushing you to make friends, especially ones that aren't women. She's starting to worry you're a lesbian, y'know." She stated.

"-Which is totally cool, I love lesbians." She added.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm here for Charlotte." Mia grumbled, hoping that whatever her friend had in store for her and Jon wouldn't ruin what little friendship they had.

"Of course." Victoria grinned, walking back in with her. The girls returned to their seats.

"Hey Cindy, you remember how you're really upset about that thing and told me you needed some time alone with us girls?" Victoria asked. She would have said no if it weren't for Mia kicking her under the table.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Well Mia's down. What about you, Charlotte?" Victoria smiled.

"I don't th-"

"Charlotte, you need to come. You bailed so many times and Cindy needs you." She added, cutting the girl off. Charlotte glanced at Derek who held her gaze, his eyes ripping her to shreds.

"I can't tonight, sorry." She whispered, returning her gaze to the counter-top. Christopher, understanding what the girls were trying to do, conned Derek into leaving the room with him, telling him that he had something to show him.

"He is such a godsend." Victoria laughed.

"Charlotte, you gotta come." Cindy whined.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She mumbled. 

"What do you mean, honey?" Cindy asked.

"It's just a long story." She shrugged. 

"Alright, fuck this, I'm skipping. Who's tagging along?" Victoria sighed, standing up.

"Me. And Charlotte, you're tagging along whether you like it or not. It'll be like old times." Cindy smiled.

"Mia?" Victoria asked.

"I don't wanna leave Jon." She confessed.

"Bring him along, then." Cindy smiled.

"Jon? Wanna tag along?" Mia offered.

"Uhh..." He trailed off. Jon had never skipped a class before, let alone a whole half of the day!

"C'mon, it'll be so much fun!" Cindy exclaimed. He turned to Mia who lightly smiled at him.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"I'll tell Chris." Cindy winked, running off. The group left the lunchroom and went to the parking lot, waiting for Cindy and possibly Christopher to return.

"Whose car are we taking and where are we going?" Mia asked. As if on cue, Cindy came walking up.

"Chris didn't wanna come along." She solemnly explained.

"Why?" Victoria asked. 

"Dunno'." She shrugged.

"Huh... Who's going with who?" Victoria asked.

"Well since we're not bringing Chris or devil-spawn I think we can all fit in one car." Cindy stated. 

"I'll drive." Mia offered. 

"Great, let's go." Cindy replied. The girls rushed to fill the backseat, forcing Jon to sit upfront with Mia.

"So, Jon, what's your favorite color?" Victoria asked, leaning in between the two seats. Mia rolled her eyes as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Purple." He stated, putting his seat-belt on. He was the only one to do so. 

"No way, that's Mia's favorite color! Next to black, of course." She chuckled. Jon smiled at Mia before giving his attention to the trees passing in his window.

"Anyways, Cindy tells me you're going to prom. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, tone laden with sass. 

"Cindy wants me to go, I said I would think about it." Mia murmured.

"You should definitely go." Cindy added. 

"I don't even have a dress." She sighed.

"Yes you do, that purple-y red-y one." Victoria argued, trying to get her friend to cave.

"I can't wear that, it's too casual." Mia dismissed, wishing her friends would drop the subject. She didn't understand why everyone was so crazy about this event today, and wished they would get over it.

"Let's buy one today, then. Jon can help you pick one out." Victoria grinned.

"The second someone asks me to it, I'll buy a dress." Mia sighed.

"Are you kidding me? The guy you want to take is right here, ask him yourself!" She exclaimed. Mia's face quickly became shaded by red. Jon felt nervous due to being the subject of the people around him's conversation and fiddled with his hair. He wanted to ask Mia to prom, but alone and not in her car. He wanted it to be special, something she wouldn't forget.

"Let's talk about this later. How about we go to the record store first?" Mia stated, sensing Jon's discomfort.

"We always go to the record store first." Charlotte mumbled as they pulled into the store's parking lot. 

"She speaks!" Cindy jokingly exclaimed as they got out of the car. 

"What album have you dragged us here to search for today, Mia?" Victoria sighed. 

"The Top by The Cure. I have the tape but I can never seem to find the record." Mia mumbled.

"Is it that gray one?" Cindy asked. Mia closed her eyes and slowly blinked at her for a few times while Jon begun to laugh.

"No, the pink-y red one." He said. Cindy nodded in understanding and the group made their way inside. Mia went straight to where she knew the album would be if it were in the store, Jon trailing a few inches behind. Cindy and Charlotte went to the pop section, and Victoria the rock.

"Do you want some help?" Jon offered, watching her flick through records.

"Sure." She smiled, glad that she now had someone who could help her look. Her friends never knew what she was talking about when it came to albums or their covers, but Jon did. He instantly begun to help, smiling as he found familiar albums that he already had in his collection. Just when Mia was about to abandon all hope for the second week in a row, Jon held up the record she was looking for, a smile on his face.

"You found it!" She exclaimed, her features morphing into those of joy. He sheepishly smiled and handed it over, Mia pulling him into a hug that was quickly returned. Jonathan wasn't used to being helpful, his entire life he had been seen as but an annoyance, and boy did everybody around let him know. She pulled away, still sporting a grin, and looked at him. Jonathan took quite a long second to oogle at her, his mind filled with the thought that Mia was perfect, everything he could dream of. Even if she was different from his usual type, he wished more than anything to be around her forever, to hold her. 

"You're amazing, thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"You're welcome." He responded, her eyes seemingly glistening to him.

"You found it?" Victoria asked, walking over to the pair.

"Yeah, Jon did." Mia replied.

"Great, can we get out of here now?" Cindy groaned.

"Yeah, I guess." Mia sighed, walking over to the counter and purchasing her record. She felt at home in the record store, music was such a comfort to her. She didn't even have to be hearing it, just being around it like this made her happy.

She hugged the vinyl to her chest as the group exited the shop, her wondering how in the world it was that after weeks of searching far and wide for the thing she now held, Jon was able to find it on the first try. 

"Time to go shopping?" Charlotte asked, a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

"Of course, babe." Cindy responded. They made their way to Charlotte's favorite store, a cute little boutique owned by some lade in her 30's with a passion for weird or outdated clothing. It was also where Mia bought most of her things.

"Ah, my favorite group of girls. And.. Boy?" The lady questioned.

"Jon." He stated, waving at the woman.

"I'm Katrina, nice to meet you." She warmly greeted. Jon nodded and smiled.

"So, Mia, Cindy came in a few weeks ago and asked me to keep an eye out for a dress for you." She started, her eyes meeting Mia's green ones.

"And I found just the one." She finished.

"How convenient." Mia murmured. Cindy grinned as Mia's eyes followed the actions of Katrina who pulled out a beautiful deep purple dress. It was long and flowed, much like the rest of Mia's dresses. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful article of clothing.

"Mia, you have to wear that." Victoria stated.

"What'dya think, Jon?" She added, elbowing him.

"It's really pretty." He smiled. He glued his eyes to the counter, trying to refrain from having the thoughts his mind was putting into his head.

"Well you have to try it on." Katrina smiled. Mia nodded and followed her to the changing room before grabbing the dress and walking in, locking the door behind her. She quickly undressed and pulled the article of clothing on, staring at herself in the mirror. It was perfect, hugging her body in all the best ways. She pulled in a sharp breath and unlocked the door, taking a step out. Jon's eyes went right to her, taking her all in. She was stunning to him. He couldn't help but stare. And although it looked beautiful on her, he couldn't help but wish that he could take it off her.

"You look so hot, I'm jealous." Cindy smiled.

"What she said. If I were you, I totally would not leave here without that." Charlotte lightly smiled. Victoria elbowed Jon once more.

"Tell her she's beautiful. Let her know how she looks" She urged.

"Amazing." He breathlessly replied, grinning as a blush flooded his cheeks. Mia smiled and went back inside the dressing room, changing back into her original outfit and exiting once more. The group begun to look around, most of the girls plucking things from the shelves to comment on them. Mia's eyes caught a bright pink feather boa which she grabbed and threw around Jon's neck, the pair giggling together. She then found a pair of obnoxiously over-sized sunglasses and gently pushed them onto his face. They begun taking turns placing random things on each other, Jon starting with a giant crown, Mia a fur coat. Unbeknownst to the pair, they had caught the attention of the rest of the group who began to giggle at their shenanigans. Just as Jonathan was placing an odd looking pair of glasses on Mia, Charlotte had snapped a Polaroid of them. Soon their laughter died down, him pulling the scarf off and lightly dropping it around her, earning a light smile in return. Mia's face became tinted with a light pink as the two began shedding the clothing and putting it back on the shelves. 

"Here." Charlotte stated, handing Mia the picture she took. Mia grinned at it, excitedly showing it to Jonathan who mirrored her expression. It was then Charlotte picked up a sundress in a vibrant orange, showing it to the others. 

"What do you guys think?" She asked.

"It's cute... Y'know, your kind of cute." Cindy smiled, not liking the dress. She knew that it was her friends style and wasn't going to say anything bad about it, plus she thought it would probably look good on her, anyway.

"But it would look cuter if it was on you so go try it on!" She added. Charlotte nodded and headed to the dressing room. Within a minute or two she had returned. 

"You look amazing!" Mia exclaimed, turning her attention to her friend. Charlotte gave her a twirl in response.

"But what shoes would go with that?" Cindy laughed.

"A lot. I think you should get it. Throw a leather jacket over it, turn on some Duran Duran and call it a day." Mia suggested.

"You like Duran Duran too?!" Jon happily asked.

"I love them!" She smiled.

"Okay, we get it, you two are perfect for each other." Cindy sighed.

"He's like the Pete Burns to your Lynn!" Victoria giggled. She was a big Dead or Alive fan. Everyone gave her a look that screamed they had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Nevermind. New Wave loving weirdos." She laughed. 

"I'm starving, can we be done here?" Victoria asked. The girls all agreed to leave and bought what they had picked out before exiting the shop and filing back into the car. The group headed over to the diner they always went to, ordering their usual drinks from their booth. Jon, who was sat next to the window, stared out longingly at the passersby. 

"I'm really glad we all got to hang out. Especially with Charlotte and Jon." Cindy smiled. All the girls agreed, Charlotte feeling a lot better after what had been going on with her boyfriend. Jon, on the other hand, was thinking about how amazing the entire day had went. He had met an amazing girl and got to spend the whole day with her. He had experienced some real fun for the first time since moving in with his dad and his.. Evil stepmother. He had forgotten all about the negative things in life because he had been so high off Mia's presence. He realized he was going to have to ask her to the dance and find some outfit to match her dress soon, but didn't know where to start with either task.

"What're you thinking about, Jon?" Mia asked, making eye contact with the male previously staring off out the window.

"Nothin'." He shrugged, offering her a smile. She returned it, not pressing on the subject. She wanted so badly to know his thoughts, his secrets, his story. But she couldn't yet.

"Anything catching your eye out there?" She asked, her gaze falling where his was once captured.

"Just the people. Some of them look so happy." He confessed.

"A lot of them probably aren't, y'know? Not many are happy." Mia stated.

"I know. That's all I want." He mumbled. 

"You're gonna be happy one day, Jon. Someday soon." She responded.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She smiled.

After the group was finished eating, they went to drop Jon back off at the school's parking lot where his car was. Mia had been pressed to invite him back to her house but did not oblige as he seemed worried. 

"See you tomorrow, Jon?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled.

"Do you wanna hang out again tomorrow?" Victoria asked.

"Sure!" He exclaimed, getting out of the car.

"Bye Jon!" Mia called.

"Bye Mia!" He responded, giving her a small wave before closing the door and walking off. Mia couldn't help but stare as he got further and further away.

"He is so weird. It's perfect." Cindy laughed. 

"My thoughts exactly." Mia sighed. She was so glad she had met him, but now she had to face the comedown of hanging out with someone like him, someone so perfect in her eyes. At least she was around her friends instead of being utterly alone.

"What's wrong, M?" Victoria asked.

"Nothin'." She murmured, driving out of the parking lot and making her way down the road.

"My house?" She offered. Normally the group hung out at Mia's because she had an amazing mom who let her basically do anything and was always pushing her to make more friends and hang out with people.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone else's parents would let us all chill there, especially mine and Charlotte's." Victoria chuckled. They both had parents that were stressed out most of the time and only allowed them to have one, maybe two, people over. 

"But don't change the subject, what did you mean by that?" She pressed, not letting her friend off the hook.

"Jonathan is great, and all... But y'know how things go, he is only going to let me down." Mia shrugged. 

"How do you know he is going to let you down?" She asked.

"Because everyone lets everyone down at some point." Mia murmured.

"That is not true. Christopher has never let Cindy down." Victoria pointed out.

"That's because he is him." Mia responded, rolling her eyes. Christopher was almost too nice and had a tendency to let people step all over him. He would rather hurt himself than hurt another person, especially Cindy.

"Let's just forget about it and move on with our night." Mia sighed, not wanting to continue conversing about the subject.

"Fine, but I just want you to know that you're wrong." Victoria stated, crossing her arms over her chest.


End file.
